Kintsukuroi
by Cici.W
Summary: "Kintsugi" ou "Kintsukuroi" é uma antiga arte japonesa de reparar cerâmicas quebradas com ouro, além do entendimento de que aquela peça é mais bela por ter sido quebrada, além de se tornar mais resistente. Talvez Sakura fosse o ouro que Sasuke precisava para reparar suas cicatrizes.
1. Chapter 1

_*"Kintsugi" ou "Kintsukuroi" é uma antiga arte japonesa de reparar cerâmicas quebradas com ouro, além do entendimento de que aquela peça é mais bela por ter sido quebrada, além de se tornar mais resistente._

.

Havia uma caixa embrulhada, num papel branco cheio de tomates desenhados a mão e um belo laço vermelho atando-o, sobre a mesa de sua sala de estar.

Um pequeno bilhete estava sob o embrulho, ele o pegou abrindo-o.

_"Olá Sasuke-kun, eu gostaria de agradecer pela porcelana que me deu, após ter quebrado a antiga. Você sabia que era a minha favorita, por ter sido um presente da minha mãe, e eu tenho algo para você em troca, espero que guarde com carinho_

_Haruno Sakura"._

Ele desembrulhou com extrema cautela, abriu a caixa encontrando a porcelana que havia quebrado, era uma tigela pálida, adornada de pequenas cerejeiras desabrochadas. Grandes fendas douradas cruzaram linhas tortuosas na cerâmica, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, encarando aquele presente com fascínio.

-Ouro? – Perguntou-se, analisando o brilho dourado que colava as partes quebradas.

.

_Alguns dias antes..._

Houve um tempo em que seu coração palpitou com veemência, acreditando num futuro utópico onde seu clã retornaria com glória.

Mas não havia mais espaço para glória.

Apenas frangalhos de uma existência, que definhava.

Ele estava num estado letárgico, sendo consumido aos poucos pela escuridão de seu coração.

_Desacreditado._

_Solitário._

_Amargo._

Enquanto o mundo ao seu redor evoluía e se reerguia, sorrisos e esperança preenchiam novamente a paisagem obstruída pela guerra.

O tempo parara para Uchiha Sasuke.

Estava tudo cinza e sem gosto.

Entrou em seu apartamento, retirando as sandálias e calçando chinelos, passou pela cozinha e murmurou para si mesmo: "_Cheguei"_.

Deitou-se ao som do silêncio.

E tentou descansar, mas o dispositivo metálico em seu pescoço o incomodava, podia senti-lo atraindo todo o chackra de seu corpo, acumulando-o naquele ponto. Depois de um tempo pensando em como aquilo funcionava, adormeceu.

Mas não sonhou novamente.

Sem pesadelos, ou sonhos doces.

Apenas fechava os olhos e deixava as longas horas passarem.

As quatro seus olhos se abriam, encarava o teto e bocejava.

Levantava alguns minutos depois e caminhava preguiçosamente até o banheiro, em seguida tomava um café preto amargo e rumava para o campo de treinamento, onde normalmente treinava com Naruto.

Os raios solares iluminavam aos poucos a escuridão que outrora ocupava o céu, Sasuke estava recostado no tronco de uma árvore, sentindo a brisa gélida lhe acariciando a face, deixando rastros avermelhados de frio em suas bochechas.

Respirou fundo, encarando toda a vastidão do campo, lembrando-se da época em que treinava com o time sete. Quando o dispositivo começou a formigar e coçar, ele tocou o metal com hesitação, recordando-se do que a Hokage havia lhe explicado sobre como a coleira funcionava, caso alguém não autorizado tentasse retira-la; Uma descarga elétrica faria com que todo o seu sistema nervoso contraísse até que não pudesse mais se mover, e um sinal de alerta seria transmitido para os ANBUS que o levariam imediatamente para a prisão.

Se não fosse o barulho da gritaria que Naruto fazia sempre que o encontrava, Sasuke não teria percebido a sua aproximação. Até mesmo a sua percepção de chackras alheios havia sido afetado.

Estalou a língua, saltando do tronco.

Era inútil ao ponto de não poder mais rastrear ninguém.

Naruto aproximou-se sorrindo amplamente, trazia consigo uma mochila preta recheada de algo, que por algum motivo Sasuke não gostou.

-Bom dia teme.

Sasuke encarou a mochila, tendo um mal pressagio.

-Ah isso? –Naruto ergueu a mochila, que tilintou. –Um presente pra você.

_-Presente?_

-Eu sei. Você está pensando 'uou, como o Naruto-sama é incrível, deveriam esculpir logo a cabeça dele na montanha dos Hokages, dar o título a ele e depois uma incrível esposa... '

-Não me traga problemas, bastardo. –Sasuke grunhiu. –Eu já tenho que aturar essa coleira, não quero que aumentem o meu tempo com essa coisa estúpida.

-Ah, é assim que você me agradece? –Naruto fingiu-se de ofendido. – Larga de ser uma marica, são apenas shurikens e kunais. Sabe, achei que você ainda tivesse aquela merda de orgulho, e porra, você é um maldito Uchiha 'tthebayo, não devia ficar ai, sendo feito de cachorro com essa merda no seu pescoço, Achei que você fosse bater o pé, mandar um chidori, mas não, você só se permitiu.

-Idiota, eu sou um prisioneiro.

-É, mas...

-Ou isso ou a prisão.

Naruto ficou calado por um tempo, olhou para a figura que antes era Uchiha Sasuke e deparou-se com algo estranho.

-Você mudou muito.

-E você continua um gennin, com a mentalidade de alguém que nem deveria virar ninja.

Uma kunai voou na direção da cabeça de Sasuke, ele a pegou no ar, fitando Naruto com uma carranca.

-Então vamos brincar de tiro ao alvo.

Sasuke o olhou com tédio, provavelmente Naruto só lhe traria problemas.

O sangue gotejava de onde a kunai havia cravado, Sasuke olhou para as suas mãos sujas de carmim e em seguida para Naruto.

A boca de Naruto formou um grande 'o'.

-EU VOU CHAMAR A SAKURA-CHAN!

.

A sensação de dormência o arrebatara de uma forma assustadora, seu corpo pesava toneladas. A vertigem lhe atacava com mais ferocidade á medida em que tentava abrir os olhos, fazendo tudo girar descontroladamente.

-Está tudo bem. –Ele ouviu uma voz feminina, uma figura rósea curvava-se em sua direção. –É o efeito da anestesia, não precisa se preocupar.

-_Sa...Ku...Ra._ –Foi a última coisa que murmurou, antes de ceder ao sono novamente.

Despertou com uma voz conhecida, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido, eram palavras soltas que não faziam sentido.

Conseguiu sentir seus dedos, mandou-os se moverem e eles obedeceram, a sensação de peso havia sido substituída por dor e incômodo. Abriu aos poucos os olhos, que foram se acostumando com a luz artificial da lâmpada que brilhava sobre a sua cabeça.

-Me perdoe. –Captou as palavras e tentou virar-se para ver quem era. Lábios carnudos moviam-se lentamente em sua direção e grandes olhos azuis o encaravam. Se pudesse teria o socado.

-Sai de perto. –Sua voz era quase um sussurro, mas a raiva o fez conseguir falar.

-Acabou de acordar e já 'ta' irritadinho, 'ttebayo?

Sasuke bufou o que resultou numa agulhada de tortura em sua barriga, ele franziu o nariz reprimindo um grunhido de dor.

-Pare de incomodá-lo, Naruto. –Sakura aproximou-se da cama. –Você passou por uma cirurgia emergencial Sasuke-kun, é melhor você fazer o mínimo de movimento possível.

-Cirurgia?

-Ah, você não se lembra teme?

Sasuke encarou Naruto que havia se sentado numa cadeira.

-Eu meio que te acertei com uma kunai que meio que não era pra estar lá, saca? -Ele falou fazendo beicinho, encarando o chão.

-Meio que não devia? –Sakura pôs as mãos na cintura, raiva borbulhando de seu ser. –Você quase colocou o Sasuke-kun numa baita encrenca, seu abestado.

-Eu só queria fazê-lo parar de parecer um defunto, não era pra machucar tanto, afinal, eu nem sei como eu consegui atingi-lo.

-Bem, - Ela falou, sentando-se na beirada da cama, captando a atenção do Uchiha. – Eu vou te explicar o que ocorreu, a kunai atingiu o seu baço, eu tive que retirá-lo e te dar muitos pontos, o processo pra você se recuperar é bem chato e cheio de cuidados.

Sakura estava cansada, e isso era visível nas grandes bolsas escuras abaixo de seus olhos, e olhando mais de perto se via que estava mais magra e pálida do que se lembrava.

Fazia um bom tempo que não a via, já que a Haruno vivia dentro do hospital. Vez ou outra Naruto comentava sobre a kunoichi, reclamava do quanto ela trabalhava e coisas do tipo, o que normalmente ele não ouvia até o fim.

-Bom, eu preciso checar outros pacientes, preciso ir. –Sakura se levantou, dando um grande bocejo. –Se precisar de algo, apenas aperte aquele botão. –Sakura apontou pra um controle branco pendurado ao lado de sua cama.

-Achei que você fosse ir pra casa, Sakura-chan, já não deu a hora de você ir dormir?

-_N-Não_. –Ela gaguejou. –Eu preciso ir.

A porta se fechou, deixando Naruto e Sasuke sozinhos.

-Eu fico preocupado, desde que os pais dela faleceram, ela não sai daqui.

-Os pais dela morreram? –Sasuke perguntou surpreso, algo em seu peito pesou.

-Sim, eu já tinha te contado isso. –As sobrancelhas do loiro arquearam-se. –Eles morreram em combate, a Sakura só ficou sabendo após a queda do Madara.

Sasuke desviou o olhar e encarou o teto.

-Ela é órfã agora.

-... Assim como nós.

_Oi, Oi gente :D Bem, os capítulos dessa fanfic são bem curtinhos, espero que gostem :3_


	2. Chapter 2

-VOCÊ NÃO PRECISAVA TER MATADO ELAS! –A voz feminina berrou, tentando conter as lágrimas de desespero, suas mãos sujas de sangue pressionavam o ferimento.

Os olhos sem vida da vítima estancaram nos seus.

-Por que você fez isso? –Ela perguntava, mais para si mesma, do que pra outra mulher ao seu lado.

-Era preciso. –Ela respondeu secamente, analisando os corpos das duas mulheres no chão. –Elas não eram nada, nem vão fazer falta, ainda mais nessa bagunça que Konoha se tornou no fim da guerra.

-_Mas..._

-Mas nada, se queremos ajudar o nosso vilarejo, precisamos agir. –Ela olhou para o céu estrelado. –Nenhuma vila liga pra gente, se não temos dinheiro, não somos nada.

* * *

A madrugada se desdobrou entre comercias de produtos para a casa a reprises de novelas, cujo conteúdo duvidoso beirava a estupidez do protagonista masculino. Ele bocejou, conseguiu tirar alguns cochilos rápidos, mas o som das máquinas que o monitoravam sempre o acordavam.

Amanheceu ensolarado, a luz entrava pela janela aberta e com ela um vento que refrescava o quarto. Às vezes escutava passos pelo corredor, estava começando a ficar faminto.

Pegou o controle e apertou, não precisou esperar muito até que uma enfermeira de cabelos rosados adentrasse em seu quarto, com uma bandeja cheia de mantimentos.

-Eu não queria acordá-lo, Sasuke-kun. –Ela falou toda animada. –Bem, eu trouxe muitas opções!

Apesar da fome, Sasuke não conseguiu comer muito, pois cada movimento que fazia era uma agonia em seus pontos.

E havia uma mulher o encarando.

Depois de tudo o que fizera, achava que o seu fã clube diminuísse ou até mesmo fosse extinto, mas bem, na sua frente, estava a personificação da fã girl insuportável que se lembrava.

Estava começando a ficar um clima estranho, até que Sakura entrou no quarto e a enfermeira, um pouco constrangida saiu rapidamente.

-Ela é apaixonada por você.

_-Hm._

-Você salvou os pais dela. –Sakura comentou olhando para a televisão, que passando um filme que ela prontamente reconheceu. –Você pode não ter percebido, mas salvou muitas pessoas.

Sasuke a olhou de esguelha, percebendo o quão triste o seu semblante era.

-Mas enfim, eu gostaria de saber, como o Naruto o acertou.

-Acertando. –Ele respondeu ríspido.

-Ah sim, simples assim.

-É.

-Você é muito difícil. –Ela deu de ombros. - Você se lembra desse filme? Quer dizer, dessa atriz?

Ele olhou para a tevê sem dizer nada.

-Foi quando fomos para o país da Neve, éramos um time, e bem. –Ela riu fluidamente, alegre até. –No fim, eu sempre me divertia com vocês.

Nostalgia era algo que os ligava de uma forma íntima e calorosa, mesmo que não soubessem sobre esse sentimento que partilhavam silenciosamente.

Quando se lembravam, quando reviviam...

Seus corações batiam como vivos, pulsavam verdadeiramente.

Mas ninguém pode viver só de passado, não é?

Sakura retirou um pequeno livro de seu bolso e o depositou sobre uma mesinha ao lado da cama.

-Eu sei que não é muito, mas pelo menos vai te distrair. –Ela demorou-se ao retirar os dedos do livro, _Icha Icha Paradisiac_ estava gravado na capa.

-Não sabia que você lia esse tipo de livro.

Sakura foi tirada de seus devaneios, dando um pulo e se afastando do livro.

-O QUE? Não. –Ela corou. –Não é meu, quer dizer... Meio que é. Na verdade, o Kakashi-sensei que deixou aqui... Ah, enfim, eu tenho que ir!

Sasuke sorriu de lado.

-Eu acho que você pegou a sannin errada. –Falou sarcasticamente, vendo-a tropeçar sobre as palavras, tentando chegar à porta.

-Cala a boca, Uchiha!

Bateria a porta até que a maldita se partisse ao meio e as lascas matassem Sasuke, se não houvesse mais pacientes que precisavam descansar, amaldiçoou-se por tentar ser gentil e que diabos, o que pensou quando deu aquele livro para Sasuke?

.

Sasuke abriu o livro, havia algumas gravuras indecentes e a foto de um Jiraya sorridente, ao lado de sua foto uma dedicatória imensa e a data de nascimento e morte do sannin.

Ele começou a ler, e mesmo que não quisesse admitir, estava interessante.

Até que a porta se abriu e no susto ele jogou o livro longe.

O baque foi tão alto que a enfermeira assustou-se.

Sakura passou por ela, pegando o livro do chão.

-Espero que não tenha perdido a página.

Teria dito alguns impropérios, mas acabou por ignorá-la.

-Sasuke, essa é a Sayuri, como você já deve saber, é ela quem cuida de você.

-Olá, eu sou Sayuri.

O processo de limpeza foi um pouco demorado, a enfermeira tremia sobre a pele de Sasuke, que tentava ao máximo não jogá-la para longe de si.

-Tudo bem Sayuri, acalma-se. –Sayuri a olhou temerosa, esperando encontrar uma carranca, mas apenas viu Sakura a encorajando. –Limpe com cuidado, mas não demore.

-Sim.

Assim que Sayuri acabou, Sakura inspecionou e a dispensou.

-Leitura interessante? – Sakura o provocou.

-Hn

-Eu estava pensando em ser legal e tirar isso do seu pescoço.

Instintivamente ele tocou o metal gélido.

-Eu sei o quanto isso incômoda, então...

-Seria ótimo.

-Fui eu quem o projetou. –Ela falou distraidamente. –É bem simples o processo, ela atrai seu chakra nesse ponto. –Sakura indicou em sua própria nuca. – E não deixa o processo natural acontecer, o corpo vai enfraquecendo, mas não de modo que mate, apenas o desgasta e incômoda, afeta um pouco no humor e no desempenho rotineiro.

O cheiro dela era doce, ele pôde sentir quando Sakura se aproximou para lhe ajudar a se sentar.

Doeu, mas Sasuke não reclamou.

Ela cortou o dedo, usando seu sangue para escrever algo, fez uns sinais e a coleira abriu-se.

Sasuke apalpou a pele nua de seu pescoço sentindo o ar lhe tocando, a sensação era maravilhosa.

Ele a olhou, agradecendo-a em sigilo.

E observou o quanto introspectiva ela havia se tornado, por mais que conversasse, tinha aqueles momentos em que ela se calava e seus olhos vidrados encaravam o nada, como se estivesse vazia.

-Eu sinto muito. –Escapou pelos lábios de Sasuke, num tom zeloso que a surpreendeu.

Não foi preciso dizer muito sobre o assunto, ela entendeu.

Acenou, para que Sasuke não visse a tristeza trasbordando lentamente por seus olhos.

A imagem de seus pais sorridentes foi rapidamente substituída pelos cadáveres em sua mente, ela deu um passo vacilante para trás, Sasuke a observou cauteloso.

-E-Eu... Obrigada, por tentar ser gentil, sei... Que é difícil pra alguém como... Você, bem, eu...

Ela foi embora, deixando-o com um pesar.

Fechou os olhos deixando-se levar pelos seus pensamentos, recordou-se do incidente com Naruto, o quanto o loiro estava se martirizando por tê-lo machucado, mas esse não era o ponto, não se importava muito se Naruto estava ou não se sentindo culpado.

O ponto era que naquele momento, a morte lhe sorriu de uma maneira agradável.

Não era um suicídio, apenas um _acidente _- desejado_._

_._

Sakura acalmou-se com a caminhada pelo hospital, respirou fundo revendo as suas prioridades e afastando de sua mente as memórias que a dilacerava de dentro pra fora. Não havia o porquê de chorar, seus pais haviam morrido bravamente lutando por sua pátria e por aqueles que não podiam lutar.

Eles eram heróis.

E o orgulho a enchia, mas infelizmente a tristeza o acompanhava em seu coração.

Reprimiu a vontade de chorar, gritar e quebrar coisas. Não seria saudável para o hospital.

O som de passos tomou a sua atenção, ela virou-se e encontrou um ANBU no meio do corredor.

-A Tsunade-sama quer te ver. – E numa nuvem de fumaça ele desapareceu.

Suspirou cansada e rumou para torre da Hokage.

O que diabos Tsunade-sama queria com ela.

Quando abriu a porta foi recebida por um berro nada caloroso.

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO?

-Hm? –Os olhos esverdeados estalaram-se de surpresa.

-SOLTAR UCHIHA SASUKE?

-Ah...

-Ah? –A sandaime tinha muitas veias saltadas em sua testa, e isso não era um bom sinal. –Pelo amor de Deus Sakura, seu cérebro ainda funciona? Ou você já se esqueceu do quão problemático aquele menino é?

-Ele não pode fazer muitas coisas Tsunade-sama...

-Ele quase destruiu Konoha Sakura, deveria estar morto ou apodrecendo na prisão, eu estou sendo muito boazinha, agora trate de por aquele maldito dispositivo nele de volta.

_-A recu..._

-Não me importo com a recuperação dele. –Tsunade bateu na mesa fazendo ecoar por toda a sala o som de seu tapa. –Preste atenção no que esta fazendo, gastando remédios com um criminoso...

-Ele ajudou Konoha.

-CHEGA. –A voz de Tsunade a fez tremer. –Um ANBU a recolocará, você esta afastada de Uchiha Sasuke.

-Afastada?

-Sim, você tem mais o que fazer, agora pode ir.

.

Um ANBU apareceu no quarto de Sasuke, comunicando-o de que seria obrigado a usar a coleira e que a Haruno não tinha a permissão de retira-la, depois disso ele não a viu mais e uma nova enfermeira de cabelos prateados começou a acompanhar Sayuri em suas desventuras com os seus curativos.

A mulher, supostamente, não o tinha como paciente favorito e sempre o olhava de modo estranho, analisando e anotando tudo num bloquinho que carregava consigo.

Imaginava brevemente sobre o afastamento da Haruno, mas não fez menção em perguntar por ela, tampouco Sayuri comentou algo.

Naruto foi visita-lo, estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama, folheando Icha Icha, ele sorriu.

-Não sabia que você era um tarado que curtia os livros do Ero-sennin.

-A Sakura que me emprestou.

-O QUE? –Naruto ficou vermelho. –A Sakura-chan?

-É, pelo visto o Kakashi andou deixando isso pra ela.

-Aquele sem vergonha. –Naruto resmungou, olhando para o livro. –Ele não muda mesmo e ainda por cima tentando tirar a pureza da Sakura-chan.

Sasuke bufou.

-Quando você sai daqui?

-Talvez depois de amanha. –Ele respondeu, olhando para o teto.

-Finalmente heim Uchiha, que horas a Sakura-chan vai passar por aqui? –Naruto perguntou enquanto olhava para a janela, logo seria noite. –Quero ver se ela vai jantar comigo.

-Ela não vem mais.

-Como assim?-Ele parecia surpreso.

-Hn.

-Ela só parou de vir?

-Algo assim.

Akemi adentrou no quarto para avisar a Naruto que o horário de visitas havia acabado.

-Ah sim, já estou indo. –Naruto disse, acenando brevemente. –Amanhã eu venho de novo, e trago mais um livro pra você.

-Não precisa.

Naruto riu, dando tapinhas leves no ombro do Uchiha.

-Eu sei que você vai amar.

Pouco tempo depois Sayuri chegou ao quarto trazendo o jantar de Sasuke, sopa de tomate e água.

Ele comeu lentamente, sentindo seus músculos relaxarem rapidamente e seus olhos ficarem pesados. Ao tentar levar um pedaço de tomate à boca, seus dedos não aguentaram o peso e cedeu, tudo escureceu.

Sayuri retirou de dentro do bolso do seu uniforme uma pequena mascara que cobria todo o seu rosto. Havia muitas pessoas caídas no chão e a fumaça azulada cobrindo toda a área, ela dirigiu-se até o escritório da Haruno, onde a senhora Akemi já deveria estar com a kunoichi devidamente sedada e amarrada.

Mas não foi bem isso que Sayuri encontrou quando abriu a porta do escritório de Haruno Sakura.

Akemi jazia caída no chão, o sangue banhando suas vestes ninjas.

Sakura havia desaparecido.

* * *

Oi gente, desculpem a demora, eu acabei tendo que fazer muitas modificações. Espero que gostem :)


End file.
